heartvision_song_contestfandomcom_tr-20200214-history
HeartVision Song Contest 29
The HeartVision Song Contest 29,It took place for the second time in United States but following the country's first victory at the HeartVision Song Contest 28 in Helsinl,,United States with the song "So Am I" performed by Ava Max. The contest was held at the KeyBankCenter in New York,and consisted of two semi-finals on 1 June,,and the final 14 June.The three live shows were hosted by Christina Aguilera and Demi Lovato. thumb|left|188px Winner after a big and exciting show was Brendan Peyper from South Africa with his the song "Klim Jou Everest", he reached 365 Points. South Africa participated in the competition for the first time. At the 2nd Place was Australia represent by Delta Godream with her song "Wings",she reached 350 Points.Delta Godream represented Ireland in the second competition and ranked eleventh. and on 3rd Place was Spain represent by Natalia and MIKI with her song "Nadie Se Salva",they reached 227 Points. Location : Further information: United States thumb|left|300px The United States of America (USA), commonly known as the United States (U.S. or US) or America, is a country comprising 50 states, a federal district, five major self-governing territories, and various possessions.g At 3.8 million square miles (9.8 million km2), the United States is the world's third or fourth largest country by total areah and is slightly smaller than the entire continent of Europe's 3.9 million square miles (10.1 million km2). With a population of over 327 million people, the U.S. is the third most populous country. The capital is Washington, D.C., and the largest city by population is New York City. Forty-eight states and the capital's federal district are contiguous in North America between Canada and Mexico. The State of Alaska is in the northwest corner of North America, bordered by Canada to the east and across the Bering Strait from Russia to the west. The State of Hawaii is an archipelago in the mid-Pacific Ocean. The U.S. territories are scattered about the Pacific Ocean and the Caribbean Sea, stretching across nine official time zones. The extremely diverse geography, climate, and wildlife of the United States make it one of the world's 17 megadiverse countries. Paleo-Indians migrated from Siberia to the North American mainland at least 12,000 years ago. European colonization began in the 16th century. The United States emerged from the thirteen British colonies established along the East Coast. Numerous disputes between Great Britain and the colonies following the French and Indian War led to the American Revolution, which began in 1775, and the subsequent Declaration of Independence in 1776. The war ended in 1783 with the United States becoming the first country to gain independence from a European power. The current constitution was adopted in 1788, with the first ten amendments, collectively named the Bill of Rights, being ratified in 1791 to guarantee many fundamental civil liberties. The United States embarked on a vigorous expansion across North America throughout the 19th century, acquiring new territories,24 displacing Native American tribes, and gradually admitting new states until it spanned the continent by 1848. Host City : Further information: New York thumb|left|300px The City of New York, usually called either New York City (NYC) or simply New York (NY), is the most populous city in the United States.] With an estimated 2018 population of 8,398,748distributed over a land area of about 302.6 square miles (784 km2), New York is also the most densely populated major city in the United States. Located at the southern tip of the state of New York, the city is the center of the New York metropolitan area, the largest metropolitan area in the world by urban landmass and one of the world's most populous megacities, with an estimated 20,320,876 people in its 2017 Metropolitan Statistical Area and 23,876,155 residents in its Combined Statistical Area. A global power city, New York City has been described as the cultural, financial, and media capital of the world, and exerts a significant impact upon commerce, entertainment, research, technology, education, politics, tourism, art, fashion, and sports. The city's fast pace has inspired the term New York minute. Home to the headquarters of the United Nations, New York is an important center for international diplomacy. Venue : Further information: KeyBank Center thumb|right|300px he arena is also a regular stop for major concert tours and is the largest regular concert venue in Buffalo proper (it is one of three regular stops in Western New York for concert tours, the others being the performing arts center at Darien Lake and New Era Field). In March 2015, the arena hosted country music legend Garth Brooks for a 4-night, 6 show, sold out string of shows, bringing over 100,000 people to Downtown Buffalo. He also had his wife, Trisha Yearwood, along for the shows. It is a regular stop on Trans-Siberian Orchestra's annual circuit. For 2016, the arena hosted multiple concerts including Kanye West, Blake Shelton, Rihanna, Carrie Underwood, Justin Bieber, Demi Lovato with Nick Jonas and Maroon 5 and AC/DC so far. In 2017, Ariana Grande performed at the arena, in support for her Dangerous Woman Tour, on February 21. Country music power couple Tim McGraw and Faith Hill will be bringing their Soul2Soul The World Tour 2017 to Key Bank Center on October 27, 2017. This tour makes the first time the couple has toured in over 10 years (Soul2Soul II Tour). A live recording of Bruce Springsteen and the E Street Band's performance at the arena in 2009 titled HSBC Arena, Buffalo, NY, 11/22/09 was released on December 24, 2016. Celine Dion will return on December 5, 2019 for her Courage World Tour. Bidding phase The bidding phase for the edition kicked off one days after the results of the 28th Edition. Format Logo & Theme thumb|300px The logo of the twenty-nineth edition of the HeartVision Song Contest was designed by Tayfun the main producer of HeartVision Song Contest. The slogan used Be The Nature,Be The Happy. Voting The HBU has announced that that a new voting system would be also used in this edition as well. Each country awarding two sets of points from 1-8, 10 and 12: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting. Televoting votes from all countries are pooled. After viewers have cast their votes, the results of each professional jury are presented. After the results of the professional juries are presented, the televoting points from all participating countries are combined, providing one score for each song. The results of countries finishing between 11th and 26th in the public vote are automatically added to the scoreboard, with only the results of the top ten countries being announced by the hosts. The new voting system is also used to determine the qualifiers from each semi-final, but as before the qualifiers are announced in a random order. Semi Final allocation draw This edition, the countries that are classified from 1st to 6th place in the Grand Final of the previous edition will be the so-called "Big 6", they will have the privilege of being in the Grand Final automatically as well as voting in the semi-finals without competing in them, this six countries are divided to vote between the two semi-finals: The draw to determine the allocation of the participating countries into their respective semi-finals took place at Keybank Center on 16 May 2019 the first part of the draw determined in which semi-final the Big six would have to vote. The second part of the draw decided in which half of the respective semi-finals each country would perform, with the exact running order determined by the producers of the show at a later date. 34 countries will participate in each semi-finals, respectively. Running Orders Participating Countries Semi-Final 1 Seventeen countries will participate in the first semi-final. Germany, Sweden and United Kingdom will also vote in this semi-final.The highlighted countries qualified for the final. Semi-Final 2 Seventeen countries will participate in the first semi-final. Romania, The Netherlands and United States will also vote in this semi-final.The highlighted countries qualified for the final. Final The following countries either finished in the top 6 of the previous edition and therefore automatically qualify to the final of this edition or qualified from the semi-finals. Non-qualifier results Other countries : Further information: HeartVision Broadcasting Union Countries that are active members of the HeartVision Broadcasting Union (HBU) are also eligible to participate in the HeartVision Song Contest. As in every edition, an invitation to all the members have been sent in order to confirm whether they will participate or not. The following list of countries declined stating their reasons as shown below. Links *Google+ Groups *Youtube